clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 24
Deletion Request Please delete my Field-Ops Tracker by author request. 16:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Template:EmbedMusic Disable Script I noticed that the disable JS script for Template:EmbedMusic doesn't work. I added it to my JS page 2 days ago but it doesn't work - I still hear it. 16:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Page Move Could you move Fire Ninja stamp (Card-Jitsu Fire) to Fire Ninja Stamp (CJ: Fire) since there is now a Fire Ninja stamp (CJ: Snow). I also need you to move the following: Water Ninja stamp > Water Ninja stamp (CJ: Water) 16:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Bot Page Creation Hi, Penguin-Pal. I don't know if you knew about this, but it seems the WikiaBot has created a page titled Empty. Why do you suppose this is? I just wanted to let you know before I deleted the page. -- 19:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply I cant because then other users will try my glitch in Google Chrome and the Chat will get hacked a lot more often. But it said I didn't have permission on the chat but I avoided that through hacking the Chat. Apj26 also let me. Look at this website I made (Make sure your on an iOS Device) http://cptricks.tk/FreeiOSApps. Bye Cap123 (Talk) 06:26, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Blog post: User_blog:Cap123/Inactive_for_a_couple_of_days This will explain why i wont be here as much and read the second sentance. Cap123 (Talk) 06:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Time zone Sorry for contacting you so much but I noticed on the List of Chat Moderators page it said time zone. My time zone is British Summer Time. Thanks, Cap123 (Talk) 06:54, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Protect Since I have finished with it, and I don't want anyone to message me on it anymore, please lock this page. 09:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create the following: *User:81.101.202.233/3000 Edits Party/Party *User:81.101.202.233/Sandbox Template *Template:TimeOfDay *Template:OwnsPuffleHeadphones *Template:GameDayOwner *Template:DS-EPFOwner *Template:DS-HerbertsRevenge *Template:OwnsMagazine *Template:AppearedMagazine 10:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Tusk! Hi, I was wondering if you could make these music templates. Please message me the templates if you finish them. Tusk Battle! Card-Jitsu Snow Battle Theme TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 10:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Unlock Please unlock the following: *Template:Sensei *Coins 11:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create: *Template:TimeOfDay/doc 15:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Vicyorus Demotion I have been banned or kicked by Vicyorus a few times just becausing I am talking about cats and rainbows. I really want you to do something about him. -Jj131 the epic guy (talk) 16:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Row boat Hi Penguin-Pal, Thanks for your remarks, I have just changed my signature ;) -- Dps04talk 16:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create these categories: *Category:My Penguin Users with *Category:Club Penguin: Game Day Owners with *Category:Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Owners with *Category:Herbert's Revenge Owners with *Category:Club Penguin Magazine Owners with *Category:Club Penguin Magazine Appearers with *Category:Spydar007 3000 Edits Party Attendee with 16:40, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Penguin Age template The Penguin Age template says: "PenguinAge has been playing Club Penguin for 7 years, 4 monthsand 25 days." However, it needs a space between 'months' and 'and'. I know this is something to do with Template:YMD but I'm not sure what. Can you edit it to make it right? 16:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) About My Block Hello there. I just saw your message about the block. First of all I am sorry because I didn't see the text on the right down side where it said "1 new postcard". That was the warning you sent me. It won't happen again. When will my block end? (Sonicsonic3 (talk) 18:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC)) 2 Questions Hi P-P, I have 2 Questions to ask, 1 Please delete this this page since the Party is over and Mark it Author Request 2 Since Trellar is no longer a part of the Wikia Staff, you can change it back too Default. Thanks , , (UTC) CPChatBot issues Hello: As you may or may not be aware, I am unable to use any moderator command on CPChatBot. This problem has been on for almost a month now and it's getting frustrating. I would thank you if you could talk directly to Sactage about this problem, as he seems to ignore my messages on his talk page at Community Central. Thank you for your attention: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 00:43, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Page Unlock Can you unlock the following pages with an expiry time of 1 day please? *Blue *Green *Pink *Black *Orange *Yellow *Brown *Peach *Light Blue *Lime Green *Lavender *Dark Black 15:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: CPChatBot issues Hello again: The problem seems to be only with me, since I saw Historicalcp updating the logs yesterday. I haven't been able to use a command from CPChatBot since May 9th, 2013. I would be very grateful if you could speak directly with Sactage. :) Thank you once again for your time: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 21:58, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod Calendar Hello, Penguin-Pal. In chat, a user was looking for the request page for the chat moderator right. However, since we have one for rollback, patroller, admin, but not chat mod, I was thinking we could bring back the chat mod calendar. What do you think? Should we bring it back for the fourth time? -- 01:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Promotion Thanks, Penguin-Pal! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 09:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wikia.css Update Since Roger has been promoted, you need to update the MediaWiki:Wikia.css to put his name in green like the other admins. 12:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Humor Wiki Mixer has made a blog post about creating a humor wiki. I have noticed that The Director of PSA has made it as seen here. What do you think? Shouldn't the wikibe created by an admin on this wiki with templates and other things. This is what I call a "dead wiki". I think thewiki should be created by someone else and it should be created properly. 13:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Source and Visual Tabs On some wikis the 'Source' and 'Visual' tabs are available to choose from in Edit mode. However, on this wiki, only the 'Source' tab is available. I guess this means that the 'Visual' tab is disabled. How do you do this? 14:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) New Related Wiki Can you add the CP Music Wiki as a related wiki on the main page please? You need to create Template:Mainpage-music with the following content: Click to visit the Club Penguin Music Wiki, an entire wiki about Club Penguin's Music! Make sure you protect Template:Mainpage-music and update the mainpage with the template. 15:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Penguin-Pal! Make sure you protect the new template! : Re: Congratulations! Thanks Man! -Twinkie102 :D New Patroller Hi Penguin-Pal, I was wondering since Roger was promoted to admin permantly (according to Wolf-gangs) do we need a new patroller? I would like to be a patroller but I can't nominate myself. Anyways please reply on what you think should happen. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:22, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Question Hello P-P. I was wondering, how do you make a link on a page leading to a category page without it being invisible since it's a category link. In other words, how do we make it a redirect. The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold is here! Vanquishing the evil in the name of heaven! 23:51 29 May 2013 (UTC) Several Things Hey there, Penguin-Pal! I would like you to do the following: Page Creation Please create thie following page: #Snow Shuriken Pin Image Uploading Please upload the following image file: # Please tell me on my talk page when you are done with them. Thanks! 05:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Pin Tracker Update I just thought I'd let you know that you need to update your pin tracker with the Snow Shuriken Pin. 07:55, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :You also need to update this with the new pin. : 08:06, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. Onca again, thanks for saving the day! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I hardly saved the day but still. :P ::: 08:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Penguin-Pal! Wouldn't it be better to tell other Admins if I want to change it, though? --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 12:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Rollback and Patroller Signs Hi Penguin-Pal, I was wondering, maybe using MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js (see this page), would you be able to add a "ROLLBACK" and "PATROLLER" sign like the "CHAT MODERATER" and "ADMIN" signs in your profile? Please reply and tell me what you think about the idea --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 21:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Shall I wait? Hi P-P, once again my blogs have disappeared :| I need to get to them right now though! User:Fottymaddy RE: Oh, sorry. I just didn't want it to look odd. Coins or coins. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 09:43, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation and Image Upload Please create the following page: *Overflowing Suitcase with Please upload these pictures: *Overflowing Suitcase 1.png *Overflowing Suitcase 2.png *Overflowing Suitcase 3.png *Overflowing Suitcase 4.png *CP Mag Issue 18 Front Cover.png 15:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Several things Hi Penguin-Pal, just a few things I would like to tell you: #I am now done my exams! I will return to my normal activity rate from now on :D #I will be away from the 2nd May-5th May. A nice, short holiday in Galway :) #How long is the patroller promotions vote on for? Please reply --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi P-P, Could you come on the please? It's urgent, thanks. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 18:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) HELP ME OUT! Marcus949 here! Someone's using my account! I need your help to track my account down and put an end to this! Please help me! and get all the admins you can to help get my account back! :( Oh, and i was blocked for 3 months when i was supposed to be blocked for 1 week. The Latest Vandals Hey P-P, Here's our latest Vandals: #Edwinjase #64.237.237.136 REASON: Both Vandalismed PixieLil's Page! PLEASE BLOCK! , , (UTC) *UPDATE: Hey.youcp has blocked them! , , (UTC) Two things Hi Penguin-Pal two things # Please update MediaWiki:Wikia.css by adding User:Green Ninja since he was promoted. # In Club Penguin Wiki:Rollbacks you said that GN was promoted on the 23rd May, when actually it was 31st May. Typos... :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 08:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hello, Could you Thanks, it's important. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 12:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Page Move and Page Creation Hello P-P, Page Move Please move the following page: *List of Beta Testers > Club Penguin Beta Testers Please re-create List of Beta Testers with . Page Creation Please create the following pages: *CPIP Beta Testers with *Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Testers with *Club Penguin Wiki:Statistics with 13:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :In 3 years from now, when the Snow Beta Hat is rare, we will want a page. It will be really hard to make it then. I have already started to compile a list of snow beta testers. Please re-create the page! I want list of Beta Testers moved so we can have a disambig page with the cp beta testers, the cpip beta testers and the snow beta testers. : 13:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I got the statistics info from your subpage - User:Penguin-Pal/Stats. :: 13:54, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Please move the List of Beta Testers page but then re-create it; I need to use it. :::: 14:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Testers deletion Apj has deleted the snow beta testers page. Please re-create it and tell the admins not to delete it. 14:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) CJ Snow Beta Deletion There is no online list!! This will be the only online list! Please re-create the page!!! 14:16, June 1, 2013 (UTC) CJ Snow Beta Deletion There is no online list!! This will be the only online list! Please re-create the page!!! 14:16, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Bot? What has happened to Chat Bot? 15:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation of Vote I say we have an official community vote. Please confirm this. 15:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Im back! Hi P-P, I'm back from Holiday! You can demote the CM that was covering me. Thanks, Cap123 (Talk) 15:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE:Confirmation of Vote How do we do it with the List of Beta Testers? If you see one with the Party Hat, you add their name to the list. I have seen a numberofpeople wearing the snow beta hat and I have listed people who have used Template:CardJitsuSnowBeta and Template:SnowBeta. We still haven't listed all the beta testers since there are15,000. 15:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) PS - Please demote Fotty since Apj has blocked him. Chat logs The chat logs haven't been updated since 20:00 (UTC) yesterday.There is something wrong. 15:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC)~ :Spydar, didn't I just say earlier chatbot was offline? Wikia's servers had to restart, so he got kicked off. : ::Interesting. If so, CPCB should probably rejoin sometime in the next 36 hours. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:49, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Underage User Dear Pal of Penguins, You know I hate doing this, but there is a user known as User:Sim Unicow Of Pewds who is 11 years old. He was recently on chat on June 1st. I will show the conversation. how old your brother is eagles? 10 im one year older than him o o Again, I only did this because I had to. (Note: I did not write a few messages that had nothing to do with the conversation) See you later, I must head to my dojo! A Vandal Hi P-P, Block this user, He Vandlismed my Page! Look at this link: http://prntscr.com/17uka4 Its a Comic. BLOCK HIM/HER! 5:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Underage user. Hello: Please block . He revealed to be underage in chat. Thank you: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 06:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Anon. Chat Hi Penguin-Pal, The vote for Anon. Chat has finished now since it has been 14 days. The results were 10 for and 2 against. This means the final result was +8 as you can see here. Please enable Anon. Chat ASAP. You may want to talk tio Wikia about making MediaWiki:Chat-ip-whitelist which you mentioned in the comments. 09:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat please. 09:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create the following: *User:81.101.202.233/Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Testers Also, could you send me the content from Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Testers before it was deleted please? Thanks! 09:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Icon! Heya Penguin-Pal! What a great pal! For a great penguin like you, I have made you an icon! Please use :) P-P icon.jpg|Hope you like it RE:RE:Icon! Yes, yes it is. Do you plan on using it? RE:RE:RE:Icon By the way that was me. I keep forgetting to sign it with my signature XD - (talk) 14:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok Cool! Will you put it as your icon or no? Its ok if you don't i made it for fun :p Awesome's resignation Hi Penguin-Pal, did you hear the news? User:Awesome335 has resigned! He will be missed :(. In the mean time we need a new admin and possibly a new bureaucrat. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Can you come on the chat we need to talk about things Apj26 New Bureaucrat Since A335 has resigned, we need a new Bureaucrat. Please talk to W-g about it and consider creating Club Penguin Wiki: Bureaucrat Promotions. I recommend Dps since he is the earliest admin to be promoted. 16:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Fotty's block I think Fotty was blocked when he shouldn't have been. Apj blocked him because he violated the Intermediate Edits Policy which says you can't make an edit, revert it, revert that, revert that etc. However, if you look at Fotty's last 10 edits, they don't violate this. He should have marked them as minor, however there is no minor edits policy. If you agree with me, please unblock him. 16:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Swearer on blog chat! Penguin-Pal, I found a swearer about Music jam this year on the blog chat! Seth4564 official said the fr word and said it again and again! Please block him or give him a warning. Thank you! Bot Hi P-P, I am making a PHP and JS bot framework and I wandered if I could test it out on this wiki? Thanks, Cap123 (Talk) 16:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Bot I would like to test too see if it works. My bot is User:Cap bot. Cap123 (Talk) 17:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) penguin-pal, chat Hello, can you please come on this chat to talk with me in pm. Thanks ~ RN4020209 UserTags Hello Penguin-Pal, About the usertags, I don't think we need votes to allow them or not. It is because we really need the usertags for users to identify rollbacks from chat moderators and even bureaucrats from administrators. So, I hope you will add all of those tags and remove the unnecessary votes taking place right now. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 05:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Swearer on blog chat! I will try though I can not remember. But it was something about Music Jam this year, so it will be easy to find. I will get the link ASAP. :All right. Thank you. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE RE: Swearer on blog chat! Hey, I found it! Its on the General Discussion Board and NO WAY was the title and its the fifth comment from top and heres what Seth4564official said: NO. I WANT THE MUSIC JAM.SPIKE HIKE NEEDS TO BE (bad word) FIRED ANYWAY, HE DOESNT DESERVE TO BE THE LEADER I WANT THE (bad word) MUSIC JAM BACK. Thanks for your time, P-P! MediaWiki:Common.css Update Please remove Fottymaddy and Awesome335 from MediaWiki:Common.css so Fotty's name isn't in bold and Awesome's name isn't in purple. 14:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) your invited! Your invited to my 1000 days old party! *Day: June 4 2013 *Time: 3:00 pm PST *Where:Dock